


Contagiously

by smilemylove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Balcony Scene, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I just wanted to do something cute., M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemylove/pseuds/smilemylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has a crush on Shiro and the guys like to occasionally joke around with it, but for some reason today Keith just can't handle the teasing. Shiro goes after Keith to comfort him and the two happen to share a touching moment with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagiously

The galaxy required saving, but all that had Keith’s attention was Shiro’s taut muscles as he went about his training routine. The group was preparing for another mission to liberate a planet from the oppressive forces of Zarkon. They had all filed into the training arena for daily practices. Lance and Hunk were paired up for target practice, Pidge was off doing something with the technology, and that left Shiro with Keith who were supposed to be team building as they fought off one of the training dummies. Keith was just distracted.

Who could blame him though? Sweat glistened over Shiro’s sharp and masculine features, his black and white hair fell gracefully over his forehead, and those dark brown eyes captivated him. How was someone like Shiro even real?

Keith was supposed to be paying attention to something.

“Look out!”

A solid mass collided with Keith. Keith’s face was smooshed into the solid mass that was Shiro’s rock hard chest, the larger man’s arms were wrapped around Keith, and tugged him downward. They crashed into a ball on the floor just as the training dummy struck over their bodies. Shiro leapt off of Keith and swiftly kicked the dummies feet out from under itself.

Shiro signaled for Coran to end the simulation then offered his robotic arm to Keith. He was panting heavy and sweat stuck his damp hair to his face. Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from the breathtaking sight before him.

“Oh jeez, get a room you two!” Hunk called out and snapped Keith back down to reality. He took Shiro’s hand and pulled himself up. His face was burning and he averted his eyes from Shiro’s. He had to get out of here. That was absolutely humiliating!

“Shut up, Hunk!”

Keith stormed his way out of the training arena. Shiro called out after him, but he didn’t look back. How could Hunk have said that in front of Shiro?! Making a joke to Keith alone would have been one thing, but how embarrassing for Shiro!

Eventually Keith made his way to one of the castle balconies. He welcomed the fresh air seeing it as something that would help clear his mind. Here he took a break from the rest of the group.

  

* * *

 

 

“Why did you have to do that?” Shiro’s stern voice was directed to the snickering couple that was Hunk and Lance. He could only imagine how embarrassed Keith was feeling at the moment, hell, Shiro himself was rather bashful over the comment. His heart was pumping oddly fast and he was certain he was blushing due to how hot his face felt.

Lance shrugged his shoulders at Shiro’s question, but Hunk was the one to respond to it,

“I just thought it would be funny. I had no idea that Keith would genuinely get upset.”

“Yeah, we didn’t think it was serious!” Lance piped up from beside his larger friend

Shiro’s face contorted into one of frustration, but he couldn’t get that upset with Lance and Hunk. How could they have known they would strike a soft spot for Keith? Even Shiro wouldn’t have guessed that maybe, possibly, Keith had some non-platonic feelings towards him. Despite Shiro himself being romantically interested in the other, he would never assume anything about potential partners.

Shiro figured he should go and find Keith at some point though.

“I’ll be back guys. I’m going to go make sure that everything is alright with him.”

As he left there were coos and playful moans from the two boys. Pidge had started to scold them as Shiro turned the corner into the hallway out of the arena.

Now where had Keith gone?

Shiro checked Keith’s room, but nothing there. He sauntered around the hallways and looked around the lounge areas and the dining area, but Keith wasn’t in there either. So where was it? Shiro figured that maybe the boy would like to go and clear his head. Maybe somewhere outside? Shiro began his trek around to the castle balconies.

Moments passed. Then what felt like an hour passed and Shiro was just about to give up til he came up upon the very last balcony he was aware of. Just like one left. That was it.

Shiro stepped out into the cool air and glanced around. He noticed a pair of boots slightly hidden by one of the castle pillars.

“Keith?”

Shiro was slow and soft in his approach. He didn’t want to startle Keith away, especially when the other was probably feeling rather vulnerable. Keith’s messy mop of a head peeked out from behind the pillar,

“Shiro” He croaked out with a hoarse voice. Had he been crying or was that just from the chilly air he had been sitting in all this time? Shiro cautiously sat next to Keith and wrapped one of his thick arms around Keith’s shoulders. He pulled him close in a vain attempt to keep Keith warm.

His heart was pounding though. What was wrong with him? He was just being indulgent upon his desires. This wasn’t about keeping Keith warm. Despite Shiro’s initial panic, Keith nestled himself into Shiro’s bodies and rested his head against Shiro’s broad shoulders.

“Thanks, I was getting really cold.” A brief moment of nervous laughter slipped out of Keith.

“Well, we can go inside and get you warmed up.” Shiro shifted, but Keith’s death grip on his clothes kept him in place.

“No! Please. Just stay with me for a little while.”

Shiro obliged. Who could deny a request such as that?

Silence fell over the couple as they remained wrapped around one another. The two watched as the sky began to darken and the sun started its descent from the heavens. It wasn’t awkward right now. Maybe because they were alone? This was peaceful. It was also a nice excuse for Shiro to be close to Keith. He would never get to hold Keith like this otherwise.

Something fluttering rose up in Shiro’s stomach. He was finding particular thoughts infiltrating his mind and they were convincing him to do something rather drastic. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Keith?”

Grey eyes that desired to be taken advantage of met with Shiro’s gaze. Lips that were begging to be met with Shiro parted themselves for the opportunity. Shiro leaned over and enveloped them with his own.

Instantly he regretted taking the chance.

That didn’t stop him from deepening the kiss and lifting his hand to cup Keith’s soft cheek. Keith positioned himself better meet Shiro’s lips and returned the action. He could hardly believe that this was happening to him.

Eventually the tender moment had to end. Shiro brought himself away from Keith and sheepishly grinned down at the other.

“Sorry.” The hand that was cupping Keith’s face was now moved the back of his neck and he was rubbing away at some non-existent sore spot. “It’s just you looked really cute for a moment there. I couldn’t stop myself.”

Keith reached up to take Shiro’s face into his own hands. He drew himself and the other closer and rested his forehead against Shiro’s. He could hardly control the smile taking over his face. Keith probably looked like a damn fool as he smiled at Shiro.

“Don’t apologize. Please.”

Shiro was completely dumbstruck. How had things gone so right for him? He could hardly believe that this was happening to him right now! Here he was sure that his feelings would go unrequited, but now he was nestled up with Keith enjoying a romantic moment.

Keith blushed furiously as he began to speak again, “C-could we do that again?”

“Of course!”

Shiro almost tackled Keith as he excitedly went in for another kiss. Excited giggles brought out occasionally between them as they planted soft kisses upon the other’s lips. They ignored the cold and enveloped themselves with one another for the remainder of the sunset.

  

* * *

 

 

“They’ve been gone for quite some time now.” Pidge commented after the trio had finished up their training exercises. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were on their way to the dining hall now after they had continued training for about an hour or so after Shiro left to find Keith.

“They’re probably making out somewhere, let’s be honest.” Lance chided in. They snickered and continued their gossip as they went about their way.

The group was just turned the last corner to the dining hall when they witnessed right before them Shiro kissing Keith. Dumbstruck, the group stared at them in silence. Sure, it was joke they were making out, but did something seriously happen between those two!

Shiro and Keith broke their lips apart, but they were enveloped in their own little world. Keith was nuzzling his face into the palm of Shiro’s metallic hand and they were whispering sweet nothings among themselves, all while Lance, Hunk and Pidge stood there!

Lance charged over and got in-between them, “Alright, break it up you two!”

“Yeah, that was pretty revolting.” Pidge added in as she adjusted her glasses.

Hunk remained oddly silent about the matter.

Now all bashful, Shiro tuned his eyes away from the rest of the group. “I’m sorry, guys. We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Lance charged over and threw his arm over Keith’s shoulder. He began to tug Keith into the dining hall, “Man, I thought you’d never do it. Lucky catch though, Shiro? Prime boyfriend material that’s for sure.”

Nervous laughter fell between them as the rest of the group followed in after the two of them. Shiro awaited to go in last and smile as he thought about how fortunate they were to have these friends with them.

Shiro couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I've been itching to write some Shiro/Keith fanfiction! It's not as long as my Lance/Keith fic, I know, but I just felt like something short and sweet better suited these guys. I asked for suggestions about what to include in this story, but I didn't really end up adding them in.... I'm sorry. I'll probably write another one if enough people like this. Hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
